1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system including an information terminal and a server connected to the information terminal through a network, an information terminal, a data processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a data processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a process in which data obtained once from a server is stored in a browser cache using a browser's cache function to save time and trouble obtaining the data stored in the browser cache again. In “https://developers.google.com/speed/docs/best-practices/caching”, there is disclosed a technique in which a hash value or the like which is associated with the last update date and version information of data to be stored in a browser cache is managed, and when data to be obtained is stored in the cache, the data stored in the cache is used without obtaining the data through a communication network.
In addition, in the game field, there is known a process in which a game is performed such that asset data such as image data used in the game is stored on the console side when the game is first used, and upon the occurrence of an update to the asset data, the console side is allowed to download the updated data through a communication network by a patch process.
Here, in a game using an information terminal connected to a server through a network, a type of game (so-called “native application type game”) that is performed by downloading an application storing game information to the information terminal from the server has proliferated.
A game called “social game” which is such a native application type game and which is performed using a large number of registered user data has proliferated. In a social game, an update to character data, and the like are frequently performed on the server. Hence, an information terminal performing the game needs to frequently acquire updated data from the server, resulting in lots of communication taking place between the server and the information terminal.